1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a divisional print control technique that causes a printing image of interest to be divisionally printed in multiple sheets of printing paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ‘poster printing’ technique has been proposed to magnify a one-page image and divisionally print the magnified image in multiple sheets of printing paper having a specific size. A large print like a poster is obtained by joining the respective sheets of printing paper with image parts divisionally printed thereon.
In the prior art technique, there are margins on the circumference of each sheet of printing paper used for divisional printing. The user accordingly cuts off the margins with a pair of scissors or a cutter knife, before bonding the sheets of printing paper to one another. Namely the bonding work takes some time. It is not easy to accurately cut off the margins. There may thus be a gap at the joint or discontinuity of adjoining image parts. This results in poor finish of the large print obtained by bonding.